Blauwstorm's FanFiction, Rise Of The Thunder, Deel 12
Deel 12 ‘Zo, wat heeft dit te betekenen? Gromde Zonpels. Een jonge leerling ’s nachts het kamp mee uitnemen?’ Hartpoot keek neer op zijn poten. ‘Het spijt me..’Mompelde hij. ‘Maar goed ook, jij mag de rest van de dag voor de oudsten zorgen.’ Bromde Zonpels. ‘Het is niet zijn schuld! riep ik opeens uit tegen de Pyroar. Ik had een nachtmerrie, en Hartpoot maakte mij wakker omdat hij bezorgd was. We waren aan het praten, maar toen werd Pluspoot boos op ons. Toen na Hartpoot mij mee naar buiten, zodat we rustig konden praten,’ Legde ik boos uit. Ik keek Zonpels en Zwartoor kwaad aan. ‘Is dat waar Hartpoot?’ Vroeg Zwartoor. Hartpoot keek op. ‘Ik denk het.’ Mompelde hij. Zwartoor en Zonpels keken elkaar aan. ‘Oke, omdat jullie het samen waren, mogen jullie samen de rest van de dag voor de oudsten zorgen.’ Besliste Zonpels. ‘Maar ik heb toch niks gedaan!’ Riep Hartpoot verontwaardigd uit. ‘Genoeg, snauwde Zonpels. Jullie gaan de oudsten verzorgen, of jullie het nou willen of niet. Ik wed dat Geelblad nog wel wat muizengal klaar heeft liggen.’ Hartpoot keek me wijfelend aan. Ik schudde mijn hoofd. Het had geen zin om erop in te gaan, Zonpels veranderde toch niet van gedachte. Ik draaide mijn hoofd opstandig om, en liep zonder een woord te zeggen naar Geelblad’s hol. ‘Ehum.’ Ik draaide me hoofd boos om, en Zwartoor keek me streng aan. ‘Moet jij niet eens iets zeggen?’ Ik keek hem aan met een ‘meen je dit’ gezicht. Maar hij bleef me strak aan kijken. Ik zuchtte. ‘Het spijt me, ik zal het nooit meer doen.’ Mompelde ik, en wenkte Hartpoot om me te volgen. Ik hoorde hem naast me komen lopen. ‘Sorry. Zei hij verontschuldigend, en hield zijn pluizige staart voor me zodat ik stopte met lopen. Ik had je niet moeten meenemen midden in de nacht.’ Hij boog zijn hoofd beschamend. Ik voelde me schuldig. Ik gaf een aai over zijn kop, zodat hij overeind kwam. ‘Het spijt mij, antwoorde ik zacht. Ik had niet moeten instemmen om mee te lopen.’ Hij keek me raar aan. Alsof hij verlegen was ofzo. ‘Ehm, uh, stamelde Hartpoot. Laten we maar doorlopen naar Geelblad’s hol,’ mompelde hij, en wandelde snel voor me uit. Ik rende hem achterna, en liep het hol in. ‘Ik had jullie al verwacht.’ Geelblad stond kruiden te mengen en keek lachend op.‘Niet zo slim he? Zei hij. ’S Nachts het kamp uitglippen?’ Hij lachte. Ik keek hem geïrriteerd aan. ‘Geef ons dat muizengal nou maar, mompelde ik chagrijnig. Dan kunnen we de oudsten gaan verzorgen.’ Geelblad draaide zich om, en graaide met zijn gele poot in een holletje. ‘Hier. Zei hij, dit is muizengal.’ Hij lied ons een vies-sterk ruikend, sluimerig goedje zien. ‘Als je dit op een teek drukt, dan gaat hij er vanzelf af. Maar onthoud, vervolgde hij, Nooit je poten wassen met je tong als je klaar bent. Muizengal is nogal vies, dus je moet je poten afwassen bij het beekje bij de Donderboom.’ Ik nam het muizengal zonder iets te zeggen aan, en wenkte Hartpoot om ook wat te pakken. Met een vies gezicht pakte hij het muizengal met zijn poten op, en liep mij achterna. ‘Bedankt!’ riep hij nog, en rende mij achterna. Stil liepen we samen naar het oudstenhol. Minpoot botste tegen ons op terwijl hij het oudsten hol uitliep. ‘O hoi..’ mompelde hij zachtjes, en probeerde om ons heen te lopen, maar ik hield hem tegen met mijn staart. ‘Is er iets? Vroeg ik aan hem, je ziet er, ehm, gehaast uit.’ Hij zei geen woord terug en glipte snel langs mijn staart. Hartpoot keek me verbaast aan, en ik haalde mijn schouders op, en liep het ouderen hol in. ‘Heeft er iemand teken?’ riep ik en legde het pakketje met muizengal neer. ‘Ik heb wel een pa…’ wilde Zwartstreep, een Arcanaine Warriormon, zeggen, maar werd onderbroken door een schreeuw. Ik draaide me geschrokken om, en rende naar buiten, gevolgd door Hartpoot. Er stond een reusachtige, witte Warriormon buiten, met een vlammende vuurstaart. ‘Mijn naam is Reshiram, Zei de Warriormon met een luide stem. Ik ben opzoek naar een speciale Warriormon, genaamd Donderpoot.’ Ik keek hem met open mond aan, en liep langzaam naar hem toe. ‘D-dat ben ik, stamelde ik. M-mijn naam is D-donderpoot.’ Hij draaide zich naar me om. ‘Ik zie het al, je bent het inderdaad.’ Zei hij voldaan, en liep langzaam op me af. ‘Luister goed Donderpoot, begon hij. Jij bent een speciale Warriormon, en er gaat veel gebeuren in jouw leven.’ Hij keek me even aan. ‘Ik ga jou een gave geven, die eigenlijk geen andere Warriormon ooit gaat bezitten.’ Hij vloog omhoog, en zijn krachtige vleugels zorgden voor een reusachtige windvlaag, waardoor ik bijna omviel. ‘Jij gaat de gave krijgen, begon hij. Jij gaat Duister, Vuur en Elektriciteit moves kunnen gebruiken, dus ben je de eerste 3-type Warriormon die er bestaat.’ ‘WAT?!’ Schreeuwde ik en de hele clan, maar toen werd alles opeens zwart voor mijn ogen, en het laatste wat ik hoorde, was Hartpoot die mijn naam schreeuwde.